An Enchantress and her Demon Hunter
by Night3603
Summary: Eirena the Enchantress worries over her demon hunter that fights in a rift alone. F/F Content ahead, just a bit of fluff in an otherwise dreary world that is Sanctuary. Fem/DH, Fem/Crusader, Fem/Monk, Fem/Wizard and of course cute little Eirena the Enchantress star in this fic.


AN: **Just a little something I thought of a long time ago when I was playing Diablo 3 religiously. Dusted it off and decided to post it. Small one shot, no real big plot or anything just some fluff in a world that barely has any (Sanctuary of course not….nevermind.)****Let me know what you all think and if you are interested in anymore Diablo stories, FF doesnt seem to have much.**

* * *

The waiting. It was the waiting and worrying that was the worst part for Eirena. The Enchantress knew that her demon hunter could take care of herself, but it never stopped the worry….or the fear. She frowned, looking over at the pulsating rift portal from her perch by the campfire. It had been hours and she had still not returned.

"Damn it, Ryo." She muttered.

"Do not fear over the demon hunter, little one." A voice called out to her. Approaching footsteps enticed her to look up. One of their companions, a Crusader of Zakarum by the name of Eva, had joined her at the fire. She stood across from Eirena, her bulky, heavy armor making it nearly impossible to relax. "If anything, it is the demons who should feel fear." Eva continued, her golden blonde hair shining in the fire light. She smiled down at the Enchantress, trying to put her mind at ease.

"I know it's just….ugh!" Eirena tried to find the words to express her stress, but couldn't. She knew that the demon hunter could not and would not die to anything on Sanctuary. But it just never stopped the worry.

"I understand how you feel."

"Really? Then please tell me how I feel because I do not."

The Crusader chuckled and looked over at another of their companions, a powerful wizard from Caldeum. She was a black haired beauty by the name of Azadeh, who was chatting rather adamantly with the monk from their group, Sita. Who had a very disinterested look about her. Eirena turned back and saw a small, warm smile creep onto the Crusader's lips. It was clear to everyone in their little misfit family that Eva was very much in love with Azadeh. "It's the feeling you get when you love someone so much that you always worry about losing them. I know that Aza can take care of herself. From the demons of Hell and the angels of Heaven there is nothing on this world that could touch her if she did not will it….and yet…."

Eirena was beginning to understand. "But no matter how much you know that, the reality of losing her is still painful to think about….right?"

Eva looked away from her lover and smiled down at the Enchantress. "Yes, something like that. I can't stop you from worrying about Ryo, it would be wrong of me to do so. Just know that she will always come back to you." Eva paused for a moment, shifting her booted feet to relieve the tension her armor was giving her and continued. "You know why she fights don't you?"

Eirena looked into the fire, remembering the reasons Ryo had given her for her constant battle against the demons. "Yes. She told me about her….organization. How most demon hunters are orphans, having lost everything to demons. So they were taught and trained. Their hatred for demons and their discipline with shadow magic keeps them fighting. Their revenge will never be complete until the last demon is dead."

The Crusader took this in and chuckled. Eirena looked at her in confusion. What did she say that was so funny. "Yes that is what she fights for….at least, at first."

"At first?"

"She fights for you, Eirena."

"M-me?" Even though the demon hunter had told her, shown her her love for the Enchantress, Eirena was still shocked to hear this. "W-why me?"

"She loves you, obviously. She fights to kill demons, eradicate them from Sanctuary, to make it world safe for you. Her revenge is just an added bonus at this stage." Eva declared. "She fights for you, and only you." It was then the Crusader took her leave and went to save an increasingly agitated monk who was trying very hard to meditate. That left Eirena to ponder what she had been told.

It wasn't long before she was torn from her thoughts by the pulsating rift portal. Ryo was coming back. She stood and waited. Seconds later, Ryo phased out from the portal and collapsed onto her knees, covered in sticky red blood. "Ryo!" Eirena exclaimed, rushing to her lovers side. Her exclamation caught the attention of their companions and they all rushed to help their friend.

Ryo merely stood up, her glowing yellow eyes peering out from under her shadowed hood. "I'm fine….the blood isn't mine." She said, ever calm.

Eirena wanted to reach out and check over her lover, to see if she was speaking the truth, but when Ryo looked at her, she could feel the smile she was being given. "You're….really okay?" A nod was her answer. Eirena sighed and a contented smile slipped onto her lips. "Well….lets get you cleaned up at least. No way you're coming to bed covered in demon blood." Their friends laughter followed her as she dragged Ryo away.


End file.
